Decisions and Drama
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Ally receives another acceptance letter from MUNY and this time she seriously considers going. While Austin doesn't tell her one or another what she should do, Trish and Dez get worried and angry as they wait for her
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

*At Sonic Boom

Ally excitedly reads a letter she got in the mail. She calls her friends.

Ally: I got another acceptance letter to MUNY!

Austin: That's awesome! *Hugs her

Trish: That's great congrats

Dez: You totally deserve it

Ally: I'm just upset because I would be gone for a year. I have to decide by Friday *Upon hearing this news Austin hides his frown and hugs her again.

Trish: You'll make the right choice

Dez: You'll know when the time is right

Ally: You think I should go Austin?

Austin:(nervously) I-I don't know. Uh..video games at your house Dez let's go. *He quickly walks out with a puzzled Dez behind him


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Ally: That was odd. He just ran off.

Trish: He probably forgot what he was going to say. I'm sure he'll tell you soon. We should just have a fun movie night.

Ally: Ok, that sounds good

*Locks front door and they leave

*Dez's house

They're playing Mario Kart 7 on XBOX 360 in the basement

Dez is Mario and Austin is Yoshi

Dez: Why did you suddenly leave? Is something bothering you? Let's talk about it.

Austin: I don't want to talk about it. It's too emotional. *Speeds up car on game

Dez: Please buddy. I won't tell Ally. You can trust me.

Austin: No. I need to get home. See you tomorrow.

Dez: I still think we need to talk about this.

Austin:(slightly annoyed) Goodnight Dez


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*The next day at the beach Austin and Ally are drinking smoothies. She's telling him about the classes at MUNY. He's nervously tapping the table and drinking fast

Ally: Are you ok? You seem nervous.

Austin: Nervous? I'm n-not nervous. W-what makes

y-you think I'm nervous?

Ally: You keep tapping the table, you're drinking really fast and you're stuttering. Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You can tell me.

Austin: Yeah, I'm sure. I need to meet Dez somewhere. *Kisses her cheek her and leaves

*Trish watches Austin wiz by her.

Trish: What was that all about?

Ally: I don't know. He keeps running off every time I talk about the school. I'm really worried about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*In Practice Rm

Austin anxiously paces the floor. Dez worriedly watches him very concerned about his friend.

Dez: Please talk to me. You've never left early on game night and you never hide your feelings. What's bothering you?

Austin:(angry) I don't want to talk about it leave me alone!

Dez: Just relax and calm down. I've never seen you like this.

Austin:(irritated) How can I relax when the girl I love is leaving for New York and may not come back?! I'm a terrible boyfriend. I'm not supporting her one bit. Now go away!

Dez: You just told how you feel. Don't you feel better?

Austin: Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean any of it.

Dez: That's ok. You needed to express your feelings.

Austin: Did Ally choose yet?

Dez: No. Trish and I are worried. It's Wednesday. She has to choose by Friday


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Dez: Why haven't you told her yet?

Austin: I haven't told her anything yet because if I told her I was sad she was leaving she would feel guilty and stay. I don't want to get in the way of her dream.

Dez: If you don't talk to her she'll think you don't care. Love is a feeling not a choice. Love is timeless. Let it guide you to the right path.

Austin: Have you been reading those online love quotes again?

Dez: Maybe but that's not the point. Ally needs you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

*In Ally's bedroom

Ally: I'm running out of time. Austin gets nervous every time I ask him about the school. It's like he doesn't care.

Trish: This is hard for him. He really wants what's best for you.

Ally: I know but if we just sit down and talk it wouldn't be so hard. I can't wait any longer. I'm going to New York. He doesn't care. Can you help me pack?

Trish: Yeah but are you sure you want to go?

Ally: It's final. He doesn't care and I'm not waiting anymore. I'm going to New York on Friday. I'll stay with my aunt, uncle and cousin Shane. I'll keep in touch with you guys. I'll miss you.

Trish: I hope you're making the right choice.

Ally:(sighs) Me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

*The next day

*At Shredders Beach

Dez and Austin are drinking smoothies. Trish runs to their table.

Trish: Guys. Ally is leaving tomorrow! She packed last night.

*Dez and Austin simultaneously spit out their drinks

Austin and Dez: What?!

Trish: She's not changing her mind. *Glares at Austin

Austin: What did I do?

Trish: You weren't being a very supportive boyfriend. She thinks you don't care. She's been worried about your behavior lately and doesn't want that stress on her.

Austin: Oh no! I've got to talk her. I know she's been worried and I have to fix this

Dez: Tell her what you told me yesterday.

Trish: She's at Sonic Boom.

Austin: Thanks guys. *Runs to the store and goes to the Practice Rm and rushes in starting Ally as she looks up from her book

Ally:(confused) Austin what are you-*He stops with a kiss and smiles at her lovingly.

Ally: What's up? You've been avoiding me and acting weird ever since I told you about MUNY.

Austin: I just want you to know that I love you and respect your decision. I'm sorry. I want to tell you why I've been acting weird lately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Ally: Ok

*Austin sits across from her and holds her hands.

Austin:(sighs) The reason I've been acting weird is because I was sad that you were leaving for New York. I didn't want to tell wether to go or not because it would've ruined your dream. You would've felt guilty and not go if I was sad. I was mainly afraid you would love New York so much you would stay.

*Sadly looks down Ally places her hand on his face and he looks up and smiles

Ally: Aww Austin. That's so sweet. I'll always love you. I'll never forget you. I'll only be gone for a year. Your career won't end. I know I forgot!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Ally: Without songs you won't have a career.

Austin: I would give up my career for your dream.

Ally: What about your fans? They'll be mad at me for ending your career. I can't leave knowing I ended Team Austin. *cries in her hands

Austin: Ally please look at me.

*She looks at him

Austin: You don't have to be upset about my career I'll be ok.

Ally: I'm not sure if I should go.

Austin: You should think about it. We should just relax and watch a movie. You can pick it. I'll get the popcorn and blankets.

Ally: Ok. *She looks through the DVDs and picks Frozen. The two teens watch on the couch sharing popcorn and laugh as the sing along to Let it Go. After the movie Ally falls asleep on Austin's shoulder. He kisses her forehead and puts the TV on mute to watch late night football. He silently cheers as his favorite player Drew Brees scores a touchdown. Eventually he gets tired and goes to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

*Thursday morning

*Ally wakes up to Austin's loud snoring. She gets up and calls his name but he stays asleep. After many attempts he still doesn't respond. She gets a horn and blows it in his ears. He screams at the sound and falls off the couch. She falls out laughing.

Austin: What happened?! What was that?!

Ally: I blew a horn to wake you up. By the way you were snoring really loud.

Austin:(sarcastically) Thanks for the wake up call and blasting my ear drums. We should do something today. Anything you want. We need to relax.

Ally: I have the perfect thing in mind.

*They're at the spa getting manicures and facials. Ally is enjoying her treatment. Austin who has a seaweed scrub facial is frowning. He looks at Ally.

Austin: When I said we should do something relaxing. This isn't what I had in mind.

Ally: You can pick next. Besides you need this.

*Austin chooses air hockey at the Sports Shack. They play 3 rounds. Ally wins every time.

*They return to Sonic Boom. Ally knows she has to make the dreading decision. She asks Austin for privacy and he goes downstairs. He plays a game on his phone to pass the time.

*Trish and Dez come in

Dez: Has she chosen yet?

Austin: No.

Trish: Don't worry. Whatever she decides is the one that makes her happy.

*Ally finally comes down to face her friends.

Ally: I gave it a lot of thought and I know my decision will effect everyone emotionally. So I choose to go to MUNY but-

Dez: No! We'll miss you so much! *picks her up and hugs her tight.

Ally:(straining) I wasn't done. Put me down please.

*Dez puts her down

Ally: As I was saying I chose to go to MUNY because I can take the online classes!

Trish: That's awesome!

Dez: So cool!

Austin: I'm so happy we both got our way. *hugs her real tight

Ally: I know it would upset everyone if I left and I didn't want leave knowing that. Since I'm still in high school I'm going to take beginner classes

Austin: Alls you would've been a great student if you went but I'm glad you're staying.

*The next day Ally is starting her first class online. She's doing a video on Sonic Boom.

*Austin comes in

Austin: Hey Alls, you want to see a movie?

Ally: Sorry, I can't Austin. I'm busy with an assignment.

Austin: I'm glad you're so serious about this but you shouldn't work too hard.

Ally: Thanks but I really want to get a good grade on this assignment so I can't get distracted.

Austin: No problem Alls. This is really important to you and I don't want to be in your way. I'll leave you to your work. Just please promise me you'll take a break everyone once in a while.

Ally: I promise.

*Austin gives a her a quick hug and kiss then leaves out.

*Ally films the store and edits the video on her laptop. She keeps her promise to Austin by relaxing in the hammock.

*The next day she continues the video and finishes it with a very special ending. Later that day she calls everyone to the practice rm

Ally: Guys I wanted you to be the first to see my documentary of Sonic Boom. You're in for a surprise at the end.

Austin: I can't wait to see it Alls.

*Trish and Dez agree and Ally starts the video on her laptop. Her voice is hear from behind the camera and customers are seen walking in and out of the store and buying instruments

Ally: This is Sonic Boom. I work her with my Dad who owns the store. We sell instruments and I give piano lessons to kids. This place is also the hangout spot for my three best friends. We have a lot of fun here. Sometimes we have sleepovers in the practice room. *The scene shows the camera going toward the stairs and in the room. Ally: This is the practice rm. I come up here to relax, write songs abd watch movies with my friends. Sonic Boom is like my second home and I love coming here everyday. It's even more special because I met my best friend and boyfriend here. Along with him, Trish, Dez and I we form Team Austin and Ally. This is the best job in the world I couldn't imagine it without them. *A picture shows at the end with all four of them dressed in feather boas and other goofy attire. *The End appears on the screen

*Ally turns on the light as the others applaud at her video

Austin: That was awesome Alls. Great job

Trish: I loved the picture at the end

Dez: You had great camera angles. Fantastic filming

Ally: Thanks guys

*Ally turns in the assignment and gets a passing grade


End file.
